


First-hand Information - Fǫruneyti Commission

by Evaldrynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: A fluffy  'what if' scenario with the characters from Fǫruneyti, yet not 'canon' in the fic.CommissionBrant jumps to conclusions, and Loki finds out about something crucial.Smut will be uploaded after canon smut has happened!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowthatswhatimtalkingabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fǫruneyti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937811) by [Evaldrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn). 



> Thank you so much for commissioning me! (●´ω｀●)

Loki had knowledge of many things, had studied many subjects and mastered them as quick as his high level of intelligence allowed him, but people were often still a mystery to him. He had studied their psychology, of course – he had read piles and piles of books on it – yet he couldn't seem to predict their actions or their words. Not always, anyway. He understood it well enough to trick people, to play mind games he was sure to win, to make sure his plans ran smoothly and without error; he could make them do their bidding while they thought it had been their own brilliant ideas, or simply used their fear of him to get what he wanted. 

But you...

You were a book of which the words changed, rearranged themselves into new sentences, new stories, every time he blinked. Some things never changed, like the gentleness of your soul or the kindness with which you gazed at others, the stubbornness that seemed to manifest in everything you did, and still... Still you were a mystery to him. He couldn't fully predict what you would do, couldn't fully predict what you would say. 

So when Brant came storming at him, fire blazing in his eyes hot enough to burn the courage out of nearly anyone, he could only guess as to why you had sent him. 

Brant grabbed the leather of his armour before Loki had the chance to step away, and the sheer force behind the man's actions shocked him – yet not as much as his words. 

“What did you do to her?!”

He blinked. “Do what to whom?” 

Once more the soldier shook him as if to force the truth out of the raven-haired man. “You know who we're talking about! What did you do? A spell? Some of that dark magic of yours? You know just as well as I do where we are going. Where did you get the nerve, hm?” With every word his tone seemed to grow deeper in anger, louder in volume, and more poisonous with hate; yet it left Loki frowning all the same. 

He smiled out of confusion for a moment as his mind raced to piece together what was going on from the information the soldier had given him. As long as he didn't know what it was, he would need to distract him, get more out of him; so he curled his slender fingers around the man's wrist and sent fire to his skin. 

Brant let out a roar and pulled back his hand, but his rage only seemed to brighten. It sparked something in Loki as well. 

“Where do _I_ get the nerve?” He kept his voice calm, low, and saw a hint of fear flash through the man's eyes. He set a step forward, but, to his slight surprise, the guard didn't step back. Loki kept his own eyes cold, just as hateful as his, as he brought his voice to a low hiss. “ _I_ am not the one accusing and assaulting their _prince_.” 

He was beginning to doubt that you had sent him, as he knew you didn't appreciate violence and preferred diplomacy over brute force. A thing he admired about you. So he squared his shoulders, glared at the brown-haired man before him, and decided to be blunt. 

“Though it is still a mystery to me as to what exactly you are accusing me of.” 

There was confusion in those goldenbrown eyes now, which quickly turned to distrust. “You swear you do not know?” 

“I don't need to swear anything to you,” Loki replied with a look that made the soldier flinch, yet the man stayed where he was. 

The prince could see how he was beginning to doubt the reason for which he had come – the reason Loki still didn't know about, much to his irritation; yet if it was about you... Were you in danger? Hurt? Fear coursed through him, but he kept it from showing. The soldier had named magic first as a cause of whatever was going on – it had to have some kind of meaning. Yet his knowledge of you, of your actions and your emotions and your mind, the _lack_ of knowledge about it all; how could he possibly come to the right conclusion? 

Worry was quickly beginning to taint his blood and he needed to know if you were all right, so his voice was less cold and uncaring than he would have liked when the words slipped past his lips. 

“What happened, is she hurt?”

Brant scoffed, his hands clenching into fists as if to connect one with his face, but he managed to keep his temper in check. “Oh she's hurt all right – and she will hurt even more when you finally tell her where we're going and what we're going there for.” 

Loki simply stared at him. You were hurt, yet something about his choice in words suggested it wasn't a physical wound. “Why would our destination hurt her more?” 

He threw his hands up in the air in disbelief and defeat as he turned his back to him – something not many people dared to do. Was this matter truly so important to him that he couldn't contain his frustration, even though he knew of what the prince's magic could do to him? It took less than a second for the soldier to turn back, yet a whole new emotion had been added to the ones already swirling in his eyes: hopelessness. 

 

“She's in love with you.” 

 

 

Everything seemed to have stopped. Time, his heart, his breathing – he didn't even dare to blink, afraid reality would have shifted when he opened his eyes again. 

This... Surely he must be lying? There was no chance you – or anyone else for that matter – would fall in love with him, or would ever do so in the future. Had the guard lost a bet? One he was willing to risk his life for? Because if this turned out to be some sort of trick he would kill him and every other man who played a part in it. He didn't know if his heart would be able to withstand the damage. 

Loki smiled for a fraction of a second, yet it didn't reach his eyes. “You must mistake me for a fool if you think I would take your words as truth.” 

But the man sighed. “It is the truth. She confessed her feelings for you to me only an hour ago, and – _shit_ -” He brought a hand to his forehead as dread swallowed the goldenbrown of his gaze. “I promised her not to tell you but I thought- I was _convinced_ you had put a spell on her for your own amusement and I-” He sighed again, shaking his head, before looking back up at the prince. “Please be gentle with her. After her childhood friend; she is... Don't mock her for this.” 

So many emotions were rushing through him, clashing within him as he felt his mind go hazy and his heart lose its rhythm once more – yet this time frantically beating instead of stopping all together. You were in love with him. With _him_. He hadn't dared to hope- could it be? Could it truly be that you... 

He wanted to see you. He _needed_ to see you, to talk to you, to ask you if he- if this – if _you_ \- 

He teleported away. 

 

It wasn't difficult to find you. Once he silently appeared inside your shared room your magic struck him with such force it would have thrown him off-balance if he hadn't prepared himself. You still had a long way to go to keep it under control. 

He studied you for a moment, your silhouette by the glass, the last light of the day caressing your skin and giving you a dream-like glow as you dug your nails deep into the wood of the windowsill; and his heart did not know what to do. He felt so strongly for you. Your smile could lift his mood, your laughter washed away his worries, and your touch melted away any of the pain left from past wounds. He wanted you like he had wanted no other woman. He wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to fuck you, to care for you and to wake up beside you; he wanted to make you smile, laugh, moan, smirk, and grin, wanted to see the curiosity in your eyes when he presented you something you had never seen before. He wanted to make you happy. Would he be able to make you happy?

Everything inside him stilled. 

He wasn't what you deserved – no, you deserved much, much better. A kind man, not a broken one. A caring man, not a cold one. An Asgardian, not a Frost Giant. A good man, and not... not him. 

He was only a second away from teleporting when you turned and noticed him, your eyes growing wide in fear for a second before you realised it was him. You had never truly feared him – not as much as the others did. It might be one of the reasons he had fallen for you. 

“I hadn't noticed you coming in, my prince.” 

He didn't answer. He couldn't. 

Your cheeks glistened with the last traces of wiped-away tears, and his heart clenched painfully tight at the sight of it, because he knew you had shed them because of him. And before he knew it he had set a step forward. And another.  
You waited, watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing as your wide eyes switched between his, searching, until he was only inches away. Then his hand rose without his command, slowly, and as his palm gently lay upon your cheek he could feel his heart pick up its pace. Once more the softness of your skin surprised him as he rubbed his thumb over it. Your breath hitched when his thumb found your lips, his name falling softly from between them in a plea for an explanation as to what he was doing, but he couldn't answer you even if he wanted to; it was like his mind had been shut down, like his instinct had taken over. 

“L-Loki-” 

He could feel your pulse pick up as well, his eyes never leaving yours as he gingerly lifted your chin and lowered his own face. His lips hovered over yours, brushed them, giving you the opportunity to pull back. But you didn't. 

“Are you... Is this another part of your teasing, my prince?” 

Your voice was barely above a whisper, and the way you used his title send a shiver down his spine. He looked at you through half-lidded eyes. There was no fear in yours, only a kind of wariness, as you were afraid to get rejected, to get hurt – but he wasn't going to hurt you anymore. No one was going to hurt you anymore, for as long as he was alive to protect you and keep you safely by his side. 

“The teasing is over.” 

And he pressed his lips against yours. His free hand snuck around your waist to pull you against him and when he felt you kiss him back almost desperately, your arms wrapping around his neck, he could no longer think – only feel. Feel your body against his, your fingers in his raven locks. Your taste sent him into a paradise previously unknown to him when he slipped his tongue past your lips and your closeness sent his heart into madness. 

Only when you both needed to breathe did the two of you part. 

The darkness of your eyes sent electricity running through his veins, but there was confusion in them as well as the situation sank in, and so he kept himself from claiming your mouth again like he wanted to. 

Your fingertips came up to rest on your lips and you met his gaze again. “I... You kissed me?” 

He chuckled, fondness blooming inside his chest as he kept his hands on your hips. “I think I remember you kissing me back as well, my lady.” 

“T-That's not what I meant, I mean-” You made a nondescript gesture towards him. “Why?” 

He kissed you again, short but sweet though he had difficulty containing himself, and rested his forehead against yours. “I heard of your feelings towards me and I had to check it myself. I take first-hand information very seriously, yet I trust the information that I acquire myself even more.” He couldn't help the smirk from tugging at his lips. 

Your eyes widened a bit. “Brant told you? I am going to kill him. I am going to kill that son of a-” 

Loki silenced you and swallowed your soft sound of protest before pressing you against the wall beside the window, your smell nearly sending him into a frenzy. No, he needed to control himself. He broke the kiss yet kept his body against yours, your whimper nearly making him lose his composure again. 

“Shouldn't you be the one trying to convince me to have mercy on him? After all, we no longer need to travel to Yllgard.” 

You frowned. “Why not?” 

He smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, and when your cheeks grew an even brighter red he couldn't help but chuckle. “That's not important for now. What _is_ important, however, is something only you have the power for.” 

“You can't do it?” 

His smile turned to a grin. “No, my lady, only you. You can refuse, of course; or you could accept. And if you accept, I promise you that there are no limits to the rewards that will follow.” 

You shook your head a moment to try and order your thoughts, his words obviously confusing you even further. “If I accept _what_?” 

“My affections for you, my love.” 

You froze, eyes locking onto his and lips slightly parting. After only a few seconds the shock in your gaze was replaced with realisation, and before he could speak again you clashed your mouth against his in a kiss that nearly made his heart falter, your fingers curling in the leather of his armour. Minutes, hours, eternity seemed to pass before you finally broke away again, and surprise shot through his chest when he saw tears slide down your cheeks. 

“Of course I accept, you idiot.” 

And he could contain himself no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention!! Please read Fǫruneyti first until you get to the smut, that way this chapter will not take away their romance ;3  
> Please enjoy!

He pressed you hard against the wall, grinding into you as he swallowed every mewl and whimper that slipped from your throat until you had to put your hands against his chest to show him there was no air left in your lungs. He pulled back only slightly, his lips still hovering close as he rested his forehead against yours. 

“Let me claim your body like I have been craving to. Give yourself to me, be mine, and I promise that I will be yours.” 

His silvery voice was low and needing yet gentle as well, and you felt like your heart was beaming, though also beating so fast you were afraid it was going to burst. His lips moved over your jaw and to your neck, where he continued whispering his dark desires to your skin. 

“Allow me to explore your body with mine, to give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination.” He kissed you again, sweeter, more restrained, yet the tensing of his muscles told you he was using everything he had to keep from losing control. 

“I will show you how much I adore you, my love.” You couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and the heat kept surging through your veins only to pool between your legs; but he needed an answer. “Say it. Say that you will give yourself to me, and take me for what I am in turn.” 

“I am yours, Loki-” 

You had barely finished the sentence or he already bent down, hooked an arm underneath your knees, and lifted you to carry you over to the bed; keeping you firmly against his chest. The door locked with a loud click and you felt as if you were going to faint. He returned your feelings, he _wanted_ you – had his teasing truly been flirting, then? But the ability to think was wiped away by the short moment of freefall before your back hit the mattress, and the sight of Loki crawling over you made your mind go hazy with desire. The dark look in his eyes, his slow, predatory movements as he came to hover over you, the anticipation burning between your thighs as you knew what was to come. 

Suddenly something came to mind, and your eyes grew a bit wider. “Loki, I... I'm- I don't-” You took in a deep, yet slightly shaking breath. “I have never been with a man before.” 

His eyes grew only darker, his breathing turning a tad heavier, but he kept a tight leash on himself. “Are you willing to give your first experience to me?” 

You nodded; you were willing to give him your first experience and all the others to follow, if he wished to have you by his side for so long. But you averted your gaze, a slightly embarrassed blush on your cheeks. “It's merely that I do not know how to... How to make you feel good.” 

He chuckled in response, not to mock but out of understanding. “My love, you have shown me more happiness than I ever dared to know. Being able to make you feel good will be a reward on its own, although I have to admit that I cannot wait to be inside of you. Knowing you have not been with other men before, knowing I have the honour of being your first, it makes my heart lose itself to madness.” His voice had slowly turned into a low growl, his lust for you swirling in his eyes, and you pressed your legs together in response. “I will not hurt you, yet if you want me to stop just say so and I will do everything I can to restrain my hunger.” 

A smile formed on your lips and your soul felt like it was glowing. He cared for you. He cared for your pleasure, your safety, your trust and your happiness, and it made you realise once more how deeply you cared for him in return. You reached out and gingerly brought his face closer to yours, propping yourself up on your arm to close the distance and place a loving kiss on his beautiful thin lips. 

“I trust you.” 

He growled, the sound rumbling through the air and turning you on like you had never even thought possible, and before you knew it he was pulling the hem of your shirt over your head and throwing it off the bed. He kept his eyes locked onto yours as his hands slid over your sides and behind your back, urging you to arch upwards a bit so that his hands could find the hooked clasps keeping the linen binding in place and undo them. Slowly he unwrapped layer after later, not once averting his gaze from yours, and you could feel the tension build between your bodies as your breasts were slowly being freed from their confinement. A last pull, and your chest was left uncovered. 

Still, his eyes did not wander as he languidly moved back. A kiss on your throat. A kiss on each collarbone, and the dip between them. A kiss between your breasts. You sucked in a breath, your hand coming up to slide your fingers in his raven hair though it didn't keep his locks from falling past his face and tickling your skin, and he hummed in response; which only made your arousal worse. He moved to the left, trailing his tongue up the mount of your breast and tracing slow circles around your nipple, his eyes not leaving yours as he took in every change in your expression and every whimper that left your mouth. 

You gasped when he suddenly took the bud into his mouth and sucked, licked at it, played with it, his hand coming up to take care of the other one. Shivers ran down your spine as you arched it, your stomach bumping against his chest and eliciting a groan from his throat. He kept sucking at your breast as his other hand began to slide down, further, further, until it reached the hem of your pants and moved further yet; until two fingers slid between your soaking folds and a moan escaped you. 

“You're so wet for me, so warm,” he purred, and you could hear the need in his husky voice. 

He slid a slender finger inside of you, softly caressing your walls as he listened closely to every sound you made. Without too much difficulty he pushed in another, the digits slowly sinking further and further into your heat, and a shock ran through your body when he suddenly curled them and found that sensitive spot within you. He massaged you in a torturously slow pace that left you whimpering with every breath, moving for seconds or minutes you didn't know, until he placed a kiss on your belly and pulled out.  
You found his gaze as he sat back up but his smirk kept you from asking the question that was burning on your tongue: _why did you stop?_  
Instead you bit your lip when he lifted your hips and pulled both your pants and underwear down your legs, discarding the garments in the same direction as your shirt, and you closed your thighs against the cold air flowing past your core. His smirk only grew at the sight of your blush.

“No need to be shy, my love. Open your legs for me and show me how aroused I have made you.”

You swallowed, yet gave in to his command and slowly spread your legs. He lay his hands on your knees and gently pushed them even further apart, his eyes darker than you had ever seen them as he glanced upon your core, and your brows knitted together in a slight frown when you saw his tongue dart past his lips for a second – until he was suddenly upon you. His tongue licked firm stripes up your folds and you moaned in surprise and pleasure, his warm mouth enclosing around you as he caressed the sensitive flesh; sliding between your vulva and dipping into your entrance once, twice, until he moved it up to trace over and around your clit. You cried out as he showed no mercy, his hands holding tight onto your hips to keep you against his mouth while he devoured you, sucked on you, lapping up all your juices while sending shocks of pleasure to your brain. As his tongue focused on the nub at the apex of your thighs he slid two fingers inside of you again, curling them to press against that delicious spot inside of you, and you moaned his name as you felt the tension inside your belly rise and coil and strengthen – but apparently you shouldn't have. 

He fell still and looked up at you from between your legs, giving your clit a last kiss before pulling his fingers out and bringing them to his mouth, sucking at them as he kept your gaze with half-lidded eyes. 

“Hmm, what was that?” 

Before you could stop it a whine-like sound escaped your lungs as you felt your approaching climax recede. He moved up, slow and seductive with a grin tugging on his lips as he came to hover over you again, his chest pressed against yours. 

“Was that my name I heard?” 

“Loki...” You needed him, wanted him to continue, to do anything to make your orgasm return – fully, this time; but the muscles in his neck tensed and his lips parted instead. 

“Say it again.” 

You stared right into his eyes, and breathed the word again. “Loki.”

Then everything seemed to happen at the same time: with a flick of his wrist the raven-haired prince's clothes were gone yet you did not get the chance to let your eyes wander as his mouth crashed against yours in a ravenous kiss, your own taste mixed with his. One hand cupped your breast and played with your nipple as the other lifted your hips off the mattress. 

A mix between a gasp and a yelp flew from your occupied lips when you felt his member slide over your slick folds. He coated himself in your juices, sliding up and down and pressing his tip against your clit, making you cry into his mouth. When he broke the kiss he growled a warning.

“A last chance to push me away and save your innocence, my lady; unless this is truly what you want.” 

You placed a tender kiss on his lips and smiled. “I want this more than anything, Loki – I want _you_ more than anything. Make... Make me yours.” 

He groaned, and you felt his member twitch against your core. “Oh, I will. I will claim you, fuck you, and no other man will be able to ever satisfy you when I am done. You are mine, and mine alone.” 

He lined himself up with your entrance and rested his forehead against yours, before slowly pushing himself inside of you. Using your magic to suppress the slight discomfort the pleasure washed over you and forced a moan from your throat as your fingers curled into fists around the low-quality bedsheets of the inn. You felt his cock slide all the way into you, its tip pressing against your sweet spot on its way in and finally against your cervix as he was fully sheathed, throbbing within your walls. Your heavy breaths joined with his, and he stopped. 

Slowly you adjusted to the feeling of him inside of you and you dared to open your eyes, your breath catching when you met the most tender and loving look you had ever seen. His hair softly tickled your cheek and you were strongly aware of every inch of his body, of his pale and lean chest pressing against your breasts, of the arm beside your head on which he supported himself, and of the hand keeping firm hold of your hip; but his eyes and smile where what made you slightly clench around him. The way his face contorted and the way his groan rumbled through both your bodies only made it worse.

He slowly pulled out, your whimpers mixing in the air around you, and when he pushed back in you wrapped your arms around his back and dug your fingers into his shoulders. It was overwhelming, overstimulating, pleasure shooting through your entire body as he once more pulled out and pushed back in. His lips found yours in a sloppy kiss and his scent filled your lungs and you were addicted, addicted to him and everything about him, crying out sweetly as he began to pick up the pace. 

Every thrust was faster, harder, until your nails were nearly piercing his skin and your back was stuck in a constant arch as he started pounding into you, the sound of flesh hitting flesh deliciously perverse. His growls and groans of pleasure made your head fall back and gave him access to softly bite down onto your neck like an animal, a beast, the coil inside your stomach quickly tightening because of it. Praises kept falling from his lips and against your burning skin, sweet whispers and encouragements and curses ignited by passion as he filled you again and again and again. 

His hand slid between your bodies and showed no mercy as his slender fingers began to attack the sensitive nub. He never slowed his pace, not of his hips nor of his hands, and the tension inside of you began to build so fast that every time his cock hit the spot at the end it felt like you were one less breath away of exploding. 

“Come for me, my love,” he growled into your ear, “give yourself over to me,” and the hoarseness of his voice caused your head to fall back and your orgasm to crash over you; the tight clenching of your walls pulling a loud moan from Loki's lips as he followed you over the edge, filling you with his thick seed.

His thrusts slowed to a comfortable pace as he rode out both your orgasms, milking himself with your tightness, until your breathing slowed down and bliss settled in your minds.  
He pulled out and kissed you again, before lowering himself onto his side. Both of your hearts needed a moment to calm down again. 

The only sound that filled the sex-scented air was both your panting, as you lay skin to cool skin in the last light of the setting sun.

You were his, and he was yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> Hit me up on my blogs!  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/  
> http://foruneyti.tumblr.com/


End file.
